Abbey Life
by QueenOfGenies
Summary: Here I am again, in the room he brings me every night. Why did my mother agree to let me come? This is what happens when a girl is let in the abbey. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Her P.O.V:**

**Here I am agian. The room he brings me every night. Chained to this bed agian. I wasn't even bad this time. I think he just likes hearing my screams. Well, that and I am the only girl here. Every where I look its boys. I'm here in this abbey that is to train kids, well, boys to become emotionless bladers. **

**I hear the door click, and I feel my body tense. He's back and I hear him rustling with his clothes and looking for more things to make me scream with. My cuts and bruises still fresh from the other night. He only beats me, this is the first time he has removed his clothes. I must have done something pretty bad. **

**I feel him move on to the bed. I look up into his purple eyes. I can see the evil glint in them and my stomach clenches. I shiver and I think he knows, because a smirk crosses his lips. That smirk makes me feel uneasy and I vow whatever he does to me tonight, I'll try and not make a sound.**

**I twitch as he runs his fingers over my bruises and he licks his lips. I watch him, trying to figure out what it is that he is up to. He leans down towards my small form and nips my earlobe. My body cringes and that causes him to chuckle as he says. "My touch not good enough for you, girl?" He continues to smirk at me****. "Well too bad, you are too little and helpless to stop me."**

**He moves himself on top of me and I look up at him with fear in my eyes. I think he liked seeing that fear. I think it gave him that feeling of power over me. He does that sickening smile as he gets in between my legs. I close my eyes and brace my self for whats coming.**

**I feel something painful in between my legs and I try not to cry out in pain. A couple of tears run down my cheeks. He notices that I am trying not to scream and he does it harder. I gasps and close my eyes tighter and this angers him. He does it harder and faster, tightening the chains. He leans down and bites my body, leaving marks all over.**

**I can't hold in the pain any longer and I scream out. My screams echo through the abbey halls. This makes him happy and he says my name. I open my eyes, showing no more fear towards this man, only showing pain and hatred.**

**His P.O.V. :**

**Here I am almost asleep, thinking that I won't hear those painful screams. But boy was I wrong. They seem louder then before. Who ever is being tortured, I am glad its not me. I look over at my friend that I share my room with. I wonder how he can sleep through those screams.**

**I roll over to my side and try to block the screams out. It sounds like they are dying. I wonder if anyone's been beat to death here. What am I thinking? Of course kids have been beaten to death here.**

**I yawn and shove my head under my pillow. Why can't they just shut up? Don't they know that screaming only make them happier? I grab my pillow as I sit up and walk over to my friend's bed. I poke him and he moves over to give me some room.**

**I usually crawl in bed with him if I can't sleep. He is my best friend, besides Dranzer, she is first. I curl up and pull the covers over me. I close my eyes and drift into a deep slumber as the screaming stops.**

**Her P.O.V.:**

**When I awake the next morning, at least I think its morning. I look around the room to see if he is still there. I notice he's not and that he has unchained my wrists. I sit up and wince a little from the pain. My throat hurts from the screaming. I've never had to scream that loud. He enjoyed it, what ever he was doing to me. **

**I look down at my body and notice all the bite marks he's left on me. I look around for my clothes and notice them one the floor in a corner. I slide of the bed and walk over to the pile, feeling a pain in between my legs as I walk. I slowly put my shirt over my head and place my arms through the arm holes. I put my panties and pants back on and slowly walk to the door.**

**I open the door and peek out, I see that the boys are up and running around trying to get where need to be before they are punished. I grab my blade and run to the training area I am to be in. I just barely make it on time.**

**I look at all the boys, there were five of them. I've never seen these boys before. They seemed to be around my age, and all staring at me like I was an alien or something. Haven't they ever seen a girl before?**

**"What are you?" I hear a boy with icy blue eyes and funny looking red hair ask me. I look at him as if he were blind. "I am a girl." I replied to them.**

**"What are you doing here? Boris says girls are weak creatures. And by the looks of those marks on your arms, I say he's right." Says a boy with light lavender hair and eyes. I cringe at the name Boris. I hate that name and I hate that man.**

**I roll my eyes at the boy. "Not all girls are weak." Three of the boys laugh, the red head and a boy with two toned hair just stare at me. What are they looking at? Why are they staring at me?**

**Just then the trainer comes in and starts barking commands at us in Russian. The boys understand what he is saying and I just stare blankly at this man. He looks at me and says something to me in Russian. I just blink and raises a brow. What is he saying to me?**

**The red head whispers to me, telling me that the trainer is telling me that I am to battle Brian. I nod and the trainer sees the red head translating to me. I guess the wasn't allowed because the trainer hit him across the face. I stare at the boy, to see if he's okay, but the look on his face remains emotionless.**

**The trainer looks at me and grins. I stare at him as he speaks in English to me now. "So, you girl don't understand Russian " I don't know if I was suppose to answer or not, but it earned me a slap across the face. I hissed in pain and close my eyes, trying not to look weak in front of the boys. They are wrong, girls are strong. **

**The trainer didn't like that and pulled my face up to look at him. "Answer girl, or face worse." I open my eyes and look at him. "No, I do not understand Russian Sir." He lets me go and shrugs "Then learn." I glare up at him and about to yell at him. I think the red head noticed because he nudged me, which caused me to look at him. He shook his head lightly and I understand to hold my tongue. I look forward again and wait for my turn to battle. **

**The red head is up against a blonde, tall boy now. He looks like he has the upper hand. I wonder if the losers get punished. I wonder if I'll get punished worse if I lose. **

**The red haired boy, who I just found out was Tala, won against the blonde boy, who was Spencer. It was now my turn and I went and took my place at the dish. I found out that Brian was the lavender haired boy. He stood across from me with a smirk on his face. He winks and I scowl at him and place my blade in its launcher.**

**His P.O.V.:**

**I look at this girl and wonder why she is here. Is she an importance to grandfather? And she must be pretty bad to have all those marks on her arms. Why am I staring at her? Why can't I take my eyes off of her?**

**Tala even helped her. Which earned him to get hit. Why did Tala help her? He knew he would get punished. I lean on the wall and cross my arms and close my eyes. Was it her screams I heard all these nights? I'll probably hear them to night, because she is going to lose the match to Brian. Brian has never lost a match. I open my eyes and stare across at her again. Brain's getting ready to do his finishing move on her, but what is she doing? **

**Her blade is glowing. Can it be? Does she have a sacred spirit as well? Is that why grandfather allowed her here? I'll have to ask Grandfather the next time I talk to him. I look over at Tala as he looks at me. He nods his head and I raise a brow. Even Tala notices the light of the spirit.**

**Is she going to be the one that beats Brian? If she does she will be able to sleep soundly tonight, right? I look back at her face, it shows strength She has the power to fight. I can see that. I remember seeing her cringe at Boris' name. Was he the one that beat her? **

**I've been beaten by Boris before, but I have a feeling that she's had far worse then me or any of the guys. I watch as a giant white phoenix comes out of the girls blade. On the birds wings it has a red tint on the tips of it's feathers. I feel a chill as the bird appears and notices that I'm not the only one that felt it. I look over to Brian and try and read his features. He looks surprised by this girls bit beast. I let a small smirk grace my lips for a split second. I now know that this girl is the one that's going to end Brian's winning streak.**

**I watch as she knocks Brian's blade out of the dish. She smiles and I feel my body shiver, but I'm not cold. Why did her smile affect me like that?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her P.O.V.:**

**I crawl into my bed and smile. This is the first time in a while that I have been able to sleep in my own bed. This is the first time I haven't been beat up.**

**I curl up and snuggle into my covers and pillow. I tense and pretand to be sleeping as someone walks into my room. My stomach does a flip, thinking its him agian.**

**I close my eyes tight as the person crawls into my bed. I tense up more as they put thier arm around me. I relax alittle, realizing it's just one of the boys. Just don't know which one.**

**I roll over to have a look at who it is and smile, seeing its the red head boy. Tala I think it was. He smiles at me back. Is this going to be my first friend?**

**"Its ok. I'll help to protect you." I hear him whisper and I look into his eyes and blink. "Why? It will get you punsihed, won't it?"**

**He laughs lightly. "They can beat me all they like. I won't let them hurt you, well I'll try my best." I smile at him and hug him. I don't think he is use to being hugged, because it took him a second to hug me back.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**His P.O.V.:**

**I awoke to Tala leaving our room. I wounder what he's up to. I lie on my back looking at the ceiling. I listen and smile softly. No screaming tonight. Did Tala go and see that girl? If he gets caught he'll get punished badly. I don't understand why Tala helped her today. Does he know something I don't?**

**I close my eyes and try to fall back to sleep, but my mind drifts back to that girl. Why won't she get out of my head? I sit up in my bed and walk slowly to the door. I peek out to see if any of the guards are near. I don't see any so I slip out of my room and run quietly through the abbey halls.**

**I open a door that I hope leads to her room. I peer inside and see her and Tala on the bed. They are both sleeping and he has her in his arms. I feel weird looking at them. I walk over to the bed and crawl into the bed on the other side of her. I feel her stir and look at me. I see her smile and fall back to sleep. I smile for a second and then place a arm around her too.**

**If Tala was going to protect her I'll help him. She must be worth keeping safe if Tala came here to sleep by her. If we are caught in here we'll all be punished. I close my eyes and have the first good night sleep I've had in ages. I actually had a good dream.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Her P.O.V:**

**I awoke to someone shaking me awake and whispering. "Hurry, we're going to be late and punished if you don't hurry." I roll over and groan. I slowly get out of bed and look at Tala. I could have sworn that Kai was here last night as well. I think Kai was his name. I hurry up get dressed. Tala grasps my arm and races down the hallway. We almost other kids on our way.**

**We made it just as the trainer was walking in, so we didn't get in trouble. Tala and I were catching our breath and then stood at attention. Today we were running laps and working out. When we ran our laps I kept falling behind the boys and I'd have to run more laps. After we had to do Push Ups and I couldn't even do two. I got a slap across the face for that. Then we did crunches Those I kept up wit, but I was getting tired. **

**We had a fifteen minute lunch break and then went to weight lifting. I got another slap across the face for not being able to lift as much as the boys. I couldn't even lift it. After we did stretches and jumping jacks, which I did with no problem.**

**At supper, everyone was quite and tired. Tala and Kai kept looking at me and look at my plate and then at theirs They look at each other and then back at me. Tala leans over and whispers. "Eat up, we never know when are next good meal is." I nod and slowly picked at my food.**

**I look up as I hear Tala grunt and I tense feeling a hand on my shoulder and fear slowly crept up to my face. I blinked it away as I try to remain calm. He leans down and whispers in my ear. "I heard from your trainer that you are slacking in your work outs." He grabs me by my arm and I look at Tala and Kai, But they both have their heads down and I realized they can't do anything to save me from this man. **

**He takes me back in to his sleeping chambers and tosses me onto his bed. He Smiles at me as I sit up and look over at him. "Come here girl and undo my pants." I get of the bed and do what I am told. I unbutton his pants and unzips them him trembling hands. His pants fall down his legs. He smiles. "Now my boxers." I nod and slid his boxers off. He sits on the bed, grabbing my arsm and leading me over to the bed as well.**

**He looks down at me. "On your knees girl." I tense and gets on my knees, knowing what he is about to make me do. "Now place myself into your mouth." I slowly do what I am told. I close my eyes, trying not to gag as I put his manhood in my mouth. I hear him to tell me to start sucking and I do what I am told. I gagged and accidentally bit his manhood. It must of hurt because that next thing I knew was that h****e had picked me up and pushed me.**

**I stumbled to the cold, hard floor and looked up at him. I try to get up and make a run for it, but he garbs me and takes me back to his bed. He flips me over on to my stomach and pulls my pants and underwear off. I hear him sneer. I feel his hands on my shoulders as he rams himself into my asshole. I scream out in a loud cry of pain. I feel tears stream down my face and I close my eyes as he keeps ramming into me.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**His P.O.V.:**

**Tala and I haven't seen that girl since supper. Boris probably beaten her again Tala and I just got to our training area and still no sign of her. He must of had done some thing really bad to her this time if she is missing practice.**

**I am finding it hard to keep my mind on training worrying about her. I look at Tala and he seems to having the same trouble as me. I try and focus on my training before I get in trouble. Hoping that she is still alive. What am I thinking. Of course she is still alive. If she wasn't we would know, right?**

**I skip lunch to go and search for her, but no luck in finding her. I hurry back to the training room before they notice I am missing and goes back to training.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Her P.O.V:**

**I wake up and feel the pain rushing back. I don't remember falling asleep. I must of passed out from the pain. I shiver feeling cold. My stomach growls, feeling hungry. I look around and notice I am no longer in his room, or mine for that matter. I am now in the dungeon. I heard that kids that are sent her sometimes starve to death or freeze to death.**

**I watch a guard walk past my cell and I curl up in the bed. Its a old mattress with some springs popping out and some blood stains on it, by the looks of it. I close my eyes and try and hope that this is all just a nightmare, but I know that wasn't going to happen. I don't know how long I've been here for. And I don't know what time of day it was.**

**I wonder why my mother agreed with Voltaire about sending me here. Does she really want me gone that badly? Do I really make her that unhappy? Does she knows what I go through with here?**

**I ball my hand into a fist and growls. I want out of here and out of here now. But I know that's not going to happen anytime soon. I sigh as I fall back to sleep.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**His P.O.V:**

**Its been a week and still no sign of her. Tala says I shouldn't worry to much. That she is fine and will be back soon. But I can't help but feel worried. But soon my mind was off of her and on ****the new thing that Boris and my grandfather wanted to show all of us.**

**It was a new blade. It was said to be very unstable and only the strongest would be able to control it. Once my eyes locked its gaze on the blade, I couldn't look away from it. I knew that I wanted it and wanted to be the one to control it. I heard Boris announce its name. It was black Dranzer. I smiled. I wanted this blade more then anything in the world and nothing will get in my way to get it. **

**I break out of my trance as Tala nudges me. Hes looking across the rows of boys and I follow his gaze. I see her. She looks like she hasn't been eating and her bruises were healing up. She is also staring at the blade. But instead of desire in her eyes, I see anger. She seems to hate this new blade.**

**Tala seems bored of it too. Can't they feel the power of the blade and how it would be awesome to blade with?**

**I press my hands against the glass as i go back to staring at the blade. I'll sneak out tonight and prove to everyone that I can handle that blade.**

**So that night, I walk out of my room, without waking Tala and sneak through the halls. I avoid all the guards and make my way to the room that holds the blade.**

**I smiled as I open the door to the room that's holding Black Dranzer. I walk over to it and reach out to touch it. **

**Someone yells out. "Kai! Noo! Don't do it!" But its too late. I had one hand on the blade and it reacted. It felt like it pulsed in my hand. I picked it up and smiled. I turn towards the person that tried to stop me. I notice it was her. I put the blade in my launcher and smirks. "How dare you try and stop me. I will be the best. But you must be punished for trying to stop me from getting what I want." **

**I don't even realize what I am saying. It feels as if the blade has taking control of me. Does that mean I am weak and letting the blade control me? I launch my blade at her and let out a chuckle. **

**She jumps out of the way and glares. "Kai knock it off and stop playing around. " I smirk and order the blade to attack her. She launches her blade at mine and calls it back and takes off running. I laugh and then realize why she ran.**

**The blade was gaining speed and sparking It spun into the holder that it was kept inside of and cut through some wires. Causing a small electrical fire. I start feeling drained and I pass out.**

**The next thing I knew, was that I was in Voltaire's mansion with a massive headache and not remembering anything that happened. I try to remember, but I groan as it hurts my head more.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Her P.O.V.:**

**I ran off as Black Dranzer started to act strange. I would of grabbed Kai and make him come with me but that blade would have attacked me. I ran in to the guards and two of the took me straight to Boris, but he didn't have a chance to have any fun with me because Voltaire told him to call my mother.**

**Does this mean I am going home? Voltaire takes my arm and rushes to his office. He tells me to stay put and leaves again Boris rushes in and smiles at me. I know what the smile means. He walks over to me and licks his lips. He never reaches me because Voltaire rushes in with a passed out Kai. **

**I gasp at the sight of him. Voltaire asks Boris if my mother was on her way and Boris replied yes. I smiled. I'm going home. I'll be free of this place.**

**I walk over to Kai and I thought I'd be pulled away from him, but I wasn't and I move a strand of hair from his face. I kiss his cheek lightly and sigh. This could be the last time I see Kai. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Her P.O.V.:**

**That was twelve years ago. It was all a bad dream to me now. I faintly remember the two boys that I called friends. I am starting to think that maybe I made up the two boys in my head. I haven't heard anything about that abbey, maybe there was never an abbey at all.**

**"Meilin, wake up!" I stir and open my eyes and mumble. "What time is it?" I roll back over and close my eyes agian. I am now at a co-ed boarding school. I groan as I am shooked awake. The voice answers me. "Its 10 to 9. We're going to be late for class if you don't get up."**

**"You don't have to be late, you could have left me to sleep." I yawned and got dressed into my uniform. "And leave you in detention alone, no way." Me and this girl laughed a little. "Thanks Madison, you're the best."**

**We both head down to our first class together. We see our friend Spyke waiting for us. I run and hug him. "Good morning, Spykers." He chuckles and hugs me back. "Good Morning, Mei and Maddie." Madison says morning back to him and we all take our seats together.**

**I stare out the window as the teacher droned on. My mind wondered over to the next Beyblade match coming up. Spyke, Madison, Mercedes and I have our own team. I was thinking of us entering the world championships, but Mr. Dickinson, the head chairman of the Beyblade Battle Association, had sent me a letter to ask me if I would like to be part of a team he is putting together. I think about my team and wonder if they would let me go.**

**I don't want them to think I am ditching them. I'm going to make Spyke new captain of the team and he can find a temporary team member and I'll see them in the world championships. I sigh, would Spyke be happy with that plan?**

**I look up as the bell rings for lunch. I get up and grab my books. I walk of with Spyke and Madison. Our friends Maya and Mercedes have saved us a table for lunch and we sit with them. Spyke, Maya and the others talk, as I just stare down at my lunch.**

**Spyke nudges me. "Meilin, are you feeling okay?" I look up at him. "Huh?" I blink a couple of times. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Um I think we need a team meeting in my room tonight after dinner." Spyke nods and tells Mercedes about the meeting tonight.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLater that Nightxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"So its okay if I go?" I asked my team. They smiled at me. "We want you to be happy and have some fun." Mercedes told me. I smile and hug them. "You guys are the best friends I could ask for." We all laugh and have some fun.**

**Mercedes fell asleep with Madison, in Madison's bed. Spyke and I lie in my bed. We both staring up at the ceiling, silently. "Spyke, I'm going to miss you guys." I whispered to him. He chuckled lightly. "We'll miss you Mei." He pulls me into a hug and I hug back. "When do you leave?" He asked softly. I think for a second. "Next Friday, I think."**

**He smiles. "You think. Don't you know?" I roll my eyes. "I know its around next Friday I'll recheck it later." He chuckles and I yawn. "Night Spykers. " I roll over, with my back facing him. I hear him whisper night back to me and I close my eyes and fall asleep.**

**I wake up with the sun in my eyes and me lying across my bed. My legs over Spyke's body. I groan and try to move my legs off him slowly, so I don't wake him. I look over at Madison and Mercedes to see if they are still asleep, but they were already up and gone.**

**I look over at the clock. Its 10:59 am on a Saturday morning. I groan and curl back up and try to go back to sleep, but instead I am tickled to death by Spyke. I guess I woke him. I laugh and try to get away from him and fall off the bed, taking the covers with me.**

**He looks down at me and laughs. "Have a nice fall?" I glare up at him. "No I did not have a nice fall." He chuckled and I smile, as I get up and push him off my bed. "Haha, take that." He gets up and chases after me. He catches me and tickles me more.**

**A week Later**

**His P.O.V.:**

**I look over the other boys with cold eyes as I lean against the wall with my arms crossed. I roll me eyes and groan. Why do I have to be here? I have beating these boys in battles many times over. I'm glad the world championships are almost here. Maybe I'll have real competition, instead of these sad of excuse of bladers.**

**I smirk at the last boy I defeated gets dragged away to the dungeons. I look over at Tala, he wore no expression on his face as he left our group. I hate how he is aloud to do what he wants, when he wants. I am just as strong as him and I have to stay and train. Is it because he is Captain?**

**Its been twelve years since my black out. I can't remember anything that happened before it. I think it was from a punishment. I shrug it off and close my eyes, growing bored of this training. I hear the trainer tell us that its lunch. I am glad and walk to my room and lie on my bed with my eyes closed. I now had the afternoon off.**

**I hear Tala walk in and lie on his bed. I open an eye and look over at him. He looks back and seems to glare at me. I close my eye again Tala and I use to be best friends. But now I don't need any friends. All I need is Dranzer. I wonder what Tala's problem with me is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Her P.O.V.:**

**Here I am, standing here and waiting for Mr. Dickinson to come pick me up from this airport. I look at all the children hugging thier parents or loved ones as the leave. I see lovers saying goodbyes and tears running down there faces. They hug each other and looks as if they never want to let go.**

**I walk over to the window and stare out it. Its a nice sunny day in Tokyo, Japan. I look at the way the people are dressed and wounder if I'll fit in. I look down at my outfit. I am wearing a mid-thigh length, black skirt and a blood red tank top with red flip flops. I tighten my hair elastic. I put my hair into a high pony tail. I sigh, wishing Spyke and the others were here with me.**

**I promised Madison to get alot of pictures and I told Mercedes I'd e-mail them every chance I get. I told Maya I'd send her a cute little outfit if I find one. I told Spyke if I find a sword that he might enjoy, I'll send it to him. I drift into the memories of my departure with my friends. I know me and the girls cried a little. Poor Spyke, having four crying girls around him. I know he was sad for me leaving too, even though he didn't show it, I could feel it. I remember giving them all hugs and never wanting to let go, but I had to.**

**I was pulled out of my memories as an old man called out my name. I spun around and answered the old man. He smiled at me and tells me to follow him. I ask about my bags and look over to where my bags are and notice that som one was following after us with my bags.**

**Once out side, the man put my bags into the limo as me and Mr. Dickonson got into the car. He told me that I was going to get to meet the other members of the team at the Granger's Dojo. I nodded and hoped I was not the only girl there.**

**Well pulled up front of, what I assumed to be the Granger's Dojo. Mr. Dickinson and I got out of the Limo and I folloedw him into the house. We entered the living room and I see four boys and a girl. I smile and think, at least I'm not the only girl. Mr. Dickinson introduced me to Rei, Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary.**

**I learnt that Rei, Max, and Tyson were going to be my team members and that Hilary and Kenny would be like are team coachs. Hilary showed me to my room and helped me take my belongings up. There was a desk, so I set up my laptop and photos all on it. Hilary showed me that the closet has a dresser in it as well, so her and I put all my clothes away and then we talked about everything. She told me about the boys.**

**I was told that Tyson is a pig and annoying, Kenny has a bit beast stuck in his laptop, Rei is from China, Max's dad owns a beyblade hobby shop and his mom is over in the states. Hilary told me that she will show me to all the good shopping areas. I told her about my blading team and my friends back home, but didn't let her know anything about our battling skills.**

**xxxx Later that Night xxxx**

**While everyone was watching TV down stairs, I decided I wanted to go online to see if anyone was on. Before I left we decided to make a chat room for only us, so we don't have to add everyone into the convo.**

**I sit at the desk and turn on my lap top.**

**-In Chat Room-**

**((BenZ in Mercedes, Pixie is Madison and SnowyAngel is Meilin.))**

**Seditious Spyke: Hello matey!**

**Maya: How's Japan?**

**Pixie: Get any pic's yet?**

**BenZ: Any hot guys?**

**SnowyAngel: Hi Guys**

**SnowyAngel: Japan is good, no pic's yet, and there is a hot guy on my new team.**

**Seditious Spyke: Hotter then me?**

**Pixie: No one can be hotter then you Spykers.**

**Seditious Spyke: Yeah, I know.**

**Maya: A little cocky are we?**

**SnowyAngel: -Laughs- I miss all of you guys.**

**Seditious Spyke: Yes, Have a problem with it?**

**Seditious Spyke: Aww we miss you to, Mei.**

**Maya: Whatever. Aww I miss you lots Meimei.**

**Benz: Whoops, sorry I went and got some popcorn .**

**SnowyAngel: I want some!**

**Benz: -Shares- Well tell us about your new team.**

**Pixie: Yes, are they your new friends?**

**Seditious Spyke: Did any check you out?**

**Maya: You have to show us pics!**

**SnowyAngel: Well there is Rei, he is from China. He has long black hair and it's tied back. he has golden yellow, cat like eyes. And he is one of the hot ones.**

**Maya: Ohhh...I WANT TO SEE A PIC!**

**Benz: Yummy...**

**Pixie: Ohh.**

**Seditious Spyke: -Rolls eyes- Girls...**

**Maya: Tells us more!**

**SnowyAngel: Then there is Max. He is half American and half Japanese. He has dreamy blue eyes and golden blonde hair. He loves sugar and is always hyper and go lucky.**

**Seditious Spyke: These guys sound like queers.**

**Maya: Someone's jealous.**

**Seditious Spyke: Am Not!**

**Maya: Whatever you say.**

**Pixie: You 2 crack me up.**

**Benz: -Munches on Popcorn-**

**SnowyAngel: Then there is Kenny. He is somewhat of a computer wiz/ His bit beast is trapped in hid laptop. He also looks as if he has no eyes...**

**Benz: I -Heart.- Nerds**

**Pixie: Haha.**

**Seditious Spyke: I bet Mei thinks the nerd is hot too! XD**

**SnowyAngel: You Wish! But he knows everything there is to know about beyblades.**

**Maya: Oooh...**

**Benz: -Slurps pop-**

**Pixie: That's neat.**

**Seditious Spyke: Think he has any info. on us?**

**SnowyAngel: -Shakes her head- Nope, I think they have none.**

**Seditious Spyke: Awesome.**

**SnowyAngel: There are two more people.**

**Maya: Hurry up!**

**Seditious Spyke: -Groans- More..**

**Benz: Ahaha that's sooo funny -Laughing at Tv.-**

**Pixie: o.O**

**SnowyAngel: Then there is Tyson. He is the captain of the team. He is a lazy, annoying, pig. He eats everything and anything. He thinks he is all that.**

**Pixie: -Blinks.-**

**Seditious Spyke: Want me to beat him up?**

**Benz: Ahahaha...**

**Maya: No more sugar for Mercedes.**

**Seditious Spyke: Agreed**

**SnowyAngel: Then there is the only girl. Her name is Hilary. She soo has a crush on Tyson. I just don't know how he feels for her. He is soo mean to her and she is soo bossy towards him. I get along with her great. She has honey brown hair and ruby red eyes.**

**Pixie: Does she blade?**

**Seditious Spyke: Is she hot?**

**SnowyAngel: -Blinks-**

**SnowyAngel: I don't know. I didn't check her out.**

**Seditious Spyke: Well you should have.**

**Maya: Is that all you think about?**

**Seditious Spyke: No. I think about others.**

**Maya: -Rolls her eyes-**

**SnowyAngel: Well guys, sorry to cut it short, but I am off to bed. I have to trian early tomorrow morning. We're meeting Tyson's older brother. I hope he is nothing like Tyson.**

**Maya: Night, don't forget about us.**

**SnowyAngel: I won't.**

**Seditious Spyke: Night Mei'ers. -Hugs-**

**SnowyAngel: -Hugs you all-**

**Pixie TTFN **

**Benz: Sweet Dreams! **

**Maya: Miss you!**

**SnowyAngel: Night, Luv Ya all.**

**-SnowyAngel has left the room-**

**His P.O.V.:**

**I groan as another day of training finishes up. Today Tala and I battled. We ended in a tie like always. I wish I could beat him and prove to everyone that I am better.**

**Why does he have to be the captain I should be captain Hello. I am after all Voltaire's grandson. I should have more freedom. Not be here with the weaklings battling. Tala doesn't even deserves being captain He's not ruthless enough. Am I the only one that notices?**

**I see Tala walking over to me and I smirk. Oh look the captain is coming to see the all great Kai Hiwatari. I look at him as he says. "I hate what you have turned into. I can't even believe you don't remember what happened and not even remember her." He turns and walks off. What the hell does he mean? Remember what? And what her? There was never a girl here in the abbey before. Was there? And why can't I remember her?**

**Too many questions are running through my head. Stupid Tala, making me try hard to remember something that never happened. Who does he think he is?**


	5. Chapter 5

*I own nothing, just my imagination.*

His P.O.V.:

I wake up from a dead sleep. Sitting up in my bed, covered in a cold sweat. I look over at Tala's bed and he's snoring away. I just had a dream where I was being controlled by Dranzer, but it wasn't the Dranzer I knew. And this Dranzer was trying to attack this girl that was standing in my way. I sighed and place my head in my hands and run my fingers through my hair. The dream had felt so real. This is probably all a plan to make me lose focus for my next battle against Tala. He's probably trying to psyche me out. Well, he has another thing coming. I'm not going to let him trick me. I am not going to believe the dream or his words. I believe what I can see and remember. I will beat Tala.

Her P.O.V:

I'm sitting at the table with the gang and Hilary. I'm dipping my toast in my egg yoke as the boys try and decide on a good training set up. I just listen as I finish my breakfast. Rei and Kenny wanted us to do stretches before we pair up for training matches, while Max and Tyson just wanted to get straight to the battling. I was fine with either or. I stood up from the table and took my dishes to the sink. As I rinsed my dishes off, all four of the boys ask me at the same time what would I think the best training set up would be. I turned to look at the boys and thought about it.  
"I think working out would get our energies flowing for battle..." Kenny and Rei gave Tyson and Max that I-told-you-so look. "...But, if we go right into battle, we could see where we need to improve and what working out we would need to do." In saying this, Tyson and Max stuck their tongues out at Rei and Kenny. I just rolled my eyes at them.  
Kenny then pipped up. " I'm actually with Meilin on that. I can analyze you all battling and point out all of your weaknesses and help you guys improve." We all nodded in agreement. "Alright, You all get ready and meet me out back in five." Kenny told us. Hilary followed Kenny out back while all of us headed to our rooms and grabbed what he needed and headed outside.

His P.O.V.:  
We just finished our usual work out, when my Grandfather and Boris walked over to our team. They briefed us on the up coming tournament. They told us how there is going to be competitions in Hong Kong, New York and here, in Moscow. Moscow being the big tournament, where teams from all over will be coming to battle. They told us that we're not competing in any of those other tournaments, because they simply were not worth our time. Which I agree with them on. After the briefing we were told that our training was going to be more challenging routines, starting tomorrow. I was actually excited about that. I hope they were actually a challenge and not something lame.

Her P.O.V.:

Kenny and Hilary had worked out who were to pair who with before we joined them in the backyard. I was paired with Max first and Rei and Tyson. Rei and Tyson battled first. Having a best two out of three matches. The first round ended in a tie and then Rei won the next one, and Tyson winning the last one. Leaving them still tied, but Kenny only wanted them to do three rounds. Next was Max and I. I decided I would hold back during my training with them. I don't want to give anything away about my technique just yet. I'm still testing the waters. I let Max win the first two and then I won the last round. Okay, Max is actually really tough. And I actually had trouble beating him in out last round. I'm surprised at how the matches has tired me out.

Kenny's data showed that Tyson and Rei were pretty much evenly matched, but I was able tell that with my own eyes. Kenny told me that I need to be more aggressive and less defensive. Same with Max. Max's fighting style was more defensive. And his defense was strong.

Next Kenny and Hilary wanted me to battle Rei and Max against Tyson. Rei and I battled first. Rei was fast and strong. It was hard to keep up. I was starting to feel off my game. And then I saw a bright light come from Rei's blade. It can be. Can it? He has a bit beast. Do all of these guys have bit beasts? I should have done some research of my own. Sure enough, it was a bit beast of a tiger. I think Rei just called it Drigger. If he wants to bring out the big guns then so shall I. I smirked at Rei as I mentally called upon my phoenix. A bright light came from my blade along with a cold gust of wind. I swear I hear the guys gasp. Did they think I didn't have a bit beast? Well I was surprised too. Wonder if Max and Tyson have one too. I see Rei shiver from my Snowy's icy cold wind. I can kind of hear Kenny typing fast and talking to Dizzy. I grin. I must have thrown them all off guard or this was their plan this whole time. To see what I bring to the team. Guess I should show them some things. I spoke up. "This is my bit beast, Snowy. Her element is ice." I smile up at my icy friend. "Snowy, you know what to do." As soon as I said that, Snowy made it feel chilly by making it windy. It was even chilly enough that it started to snow in our battle dish. "Lets show them what we can do. Snowy!" Snowy and Drigger then started to hit each other head on, neither seeming to back down. As our blades clashed once more, both were tossed from the dish. Shocking both Rei and I. Both of our blades needed minor repairs. I am learning that this is a strong team I am on. Rei and I sat with Kenny and Hilary as Tyson and Max battle. Apparently the battle against each other a lot, cause Kenny didn't record their match. Instead he doctored up Rei's and my our long afternoon of training, we had dinner with Mr. Dickinson. He told us that we would be leaving for Hong Kong in two days and that we should all pack tomorrow. I was excited that we were going to be in our first tournament as a team soon.

Sorry, I know its short, but its a start. QOG. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**** Side-note: Not going to add His P.O.V. for a bit. Don't want it getting repeative.** QOG**

**Her P.O.V.:**

**After a four and a half hour flight from Tokyo to Hong Kong, we finally landed at the Hong Kong International Airport. Me and the rest of the Bladebreakers were grabbing our luggage from baggage claim as Mr. Dickinson met us outside in the limo that would take us to our hotel.**

**Once in the limo, I stare out the window and take in the scenery. I've never been to China before. I'm happy that being on the Bladebreakers team that I'll get to travel to amazing places. Mr. Dickinson is telling us that the tournament starts the day after tomorrow and that we could go sight seeing once we unpack. I felt excitement at the thought of sight seeing. I'm hoping the guys are thinking what I'm thinking.**

**I look over the guys. Max seems to be as excited as I am. Tyson started rambling on about Chinese food. Hilary stated something about shopping. Kenny said he could use the time to do some upgrades to our blades. Then I looked at Rei, he seemed to be tense now that I notice. I wonder what has him so tensed. I feel like I should ask him about it, but feel like I should mind my own business in a way. I'm sure he'll tell us when he is ready.**

**A few minutes later, we arrive at our hotel. We relax in the lobby as Mr. Dickinson checks us in. Hilary and I get our own room and the four guys get to share a room. Our rooms are right next to each other. We all went to our own rooms and started to unpack our things. Hilary and I decided to check out some local clothes shop and grab lunch on the ferry. Once we were done unpacking, we went and checked up on the guys.**  
**Hilary and I should have just left with out checking up on them, but we had to let them know where we were going to be. Tyson seemed to have already gotten in to the room service and was pigging out. Max, Kenny and Rei were eating like normal people. Hilary and I informed the boys and took off. **

**We went right for the ferry and grabbed lunch. We talked about our school lives. Hilary asked me if I had a boyfriend back home. My mind flashed the face of the two toned blue haired boy and I pushed it out and shook my head. "No, but whats up with you and Tyson?" Hilary blushed and said nothing. I giggled and decided to drop it. The sun was starting to set, so we decided to head back to our hotel. **

**Hilary and I entered the guys room to let them know that we were back and there they were. Having a pizza party with out us. I groaned as my belly growled. " Tyson, you better have saved Hilary and I some." Tyson looked at me, swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking back. "What if I didn't?" I heard Hilary sigh and put a finger to her forehead. I'm guessing he gets like this a lot. Before I could snap back, Rei pipped up and told us that he saved some for us. **

**After the pizza was all gone, I asked the boys how their day went. Apparently they ran into a team called the White Tigers, and Rei was once a member. Didn't get into much detail after that, just that we'll see them in the tournament.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short.**

Her P.O.V.:

Oh my goodness! This has been a intense tournement. We won by the way. The White Tigers are one hell of a tough team. And I like this team, they have a girl. She has pink hair and wears a bow that makes her look like she has cat ears. I think there is something between her and Rei, but since he left their team they grew a little distant. Butttt, I think they are close again. They sure were making gaga eyes at each other. 'Caaan you feel the looove tooonight...' Is now stuck in my head.

Anyways, since we won. We are now off to the States for the American Tournement. I'm looking out our plane window as we fly over the ocean. Tyson is groaning about a tummy ache, Kenny is poking fun at him, Max is lost in the view of the ocean as well, and Hilary is having a nap. Rei Decided to meet us in New York. I wonder what challenges face us in the USA. I'm excited, I hope it was just as fun as the Chinese tournement.

Once we're landed and settled in, A BBA coach bus comes and picks us up, with Rei waiting inside. Aparently, Rei made arrangements for us to get a tour of the BPA Research head qauters. Didn't even know there were such places. I catch a glimps of my nightmears. Is it the place that huants me? I shake my head and stare out the window and just zone out at the landscape.

It doesn't take us more then a half hour to reach the BPA head qaurters. You couldn't miss it. Its the only building for miles, plus, its shaped like a giant bey blade. Kenny falls in love with the sight of it and starts babbling about this being his dream job. I chuckle at the boy as we enter the front lobby. A guy in a lab coat takes us on a tour. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. I was busy looking around. We come to a stop at a spot where you can over look the training section. A flash back plays in my head. A moment when I defeted a lavender hair boy. I shake my head and advert my attention towards two ladies walking towards us. I raise my brow, wondering who they could be. I hear Max pipe up. "Mom?" I look back at Max and then back at the blond lady. Max sounded hurt. He looks hurt and confused as I look at him again. I go back to watch the bladers, sorta listening to their conversation. I perk up a bit at the mention of a beyblade challenge. Max, Rei and Tyson have all decided that they will show how spirit is better then...I'm not really sure what they are trying to prove. Guess I'll sit with Hilary while Kenny gets his data from the battle.

I think I was the only one to think that BPA place was boring. At least we know what we're sorta going to be up against in this tournement. Max hasn't said much since we got back to the hotel. He looks lost in thought. I feel bad for him. The others are all busy chatting away, and Max just stares out of the balcony window. "Hey, Max." He looks at me with big sad blue eyes. My heart melts. Its hard to see someone that is usually so full of life, look so down. "Lets go out for some fresh air." He nods and follows me out on to the balcony. He rests against the balcony railing and stares up at the sky. Its got the pinky tinge from the sun setting. I sat in one of the chairs and just watched him. I don't know what to say. I don't want to pry, but I hate seeing him like this. "Why didn't she tell me?" Max said, just above a whisper. I stare at him with saddness in my eyes. "I'm not sure. Maybe she wanted to, but was so busy that she got side tracked?" Max sighed. "Still could have made time to tell her son. Or you'd think she would." I stood up and walked over to Max and rubbed his back and thought 'At least your mom didn't ship you off to boarding school.' "Max, don't let it get to you." I smiled at him. "You're surronded by friends. And we will show your Mom's team that we're the best. And no matter what sort of training that they go trough there, our team will always be better. We have team work on our side." He smiled slightly at me and then laughed that cheerful laugh of his. The one that brightens up a dull room. "You're right." He ran back inside and over to the others. I'm sure there was a mention of Pizza.

-End of the week.-

Ohh man! Another one in the bag. Max and his mom made up. She told him how proud of she was. I felt a pang of jealousy. I wish my mom was proud of me.

Anyways. Max beat Emily, which all that really matters. She was way too snobby for my likes. They Bladebreakers finally seen some more of what I can do as I beat Eddie. It was a piece of cake. And Tyson showed Micheal who was boss. It was a 3-0 win. Way to go team!

Kenny Just announced that Mr. D emailed him. He told us that Mr. Dickenson has decided to book us on a cruise. We have a month till our next tournament...In Russia. I feel myself tense. What am I afraid of? My nightmears? Or of them being real? I hope they are not focus on the cruise and relax. I put on a fake smile. "We get to relax!" Kenny shot that down as fast as lightening. "It gives us time to catch up on training." We all sigh.

Hilary and I get a room with a sea view balcony, the guys on the other hand get a room with no windows. It's Tyson and Kenny in one room and Max and Rei in the other. I haven't seen the guys since we got on the cruise. Hilary and I decided that we should go and check out the pool. We get on our suits and grab our towles. To our surprise, Max was already in the pool. Hil and I work on our tans, until we see Kenny and Tyson. Kenny is feeling sea sick and decided to put us to work on training. I sigh with Max and Tyson. Hilary laughs as she gets to keep on tanning. Rei runs way, saying its not good to work out after a meal. Tyson and I are to run laps and Max is to do some weight training.

Tyson and I were on our 10th lap when he got distracted by a arcade with a beyblade dish in the back of it. There was broken blades all over the floor. I look at the floor and then at Tyson. He has his fist clenched and a angry look on his face. He looks at me as he asks "Who could do such a thing?" I shake my head and look back at the ground at all the broken blade pieces. When I look back up, I notice Tyson has gone off and confronted someone. I mentally groan 'Here we go.' I walk over to Tyson and get a look at the guy he is arguing with.

"Robert?" The name passed my lips before I even had a chance to let Tyson finish his blabbering. Tyson looks at me as if he just found out I was a Martian. "You know this dude?" I nod slowly at him. "We go to the same boarding school." Robert grows impatient with us and begins to walk away, which captures the attention of Tyson. "Hey!" He yells after Robert. "I challenge you, what you did to these kids blades isn't right. I will put a stop to you." Robert snorts and looks over his shoulder at Tyson with a smirk. "You don't stand a chance." He walks back to the dish, both guys take a stance and ready thier blades. They launch their blades into the dish and begin clashing. Kenny pops up next to me in record time. Clearly out of breath and hurriedly opens his laptop, getting Dizzy to record the battle. Kenny is just in time to catch data on Robert's bit beast. It was HUGE! I think he called it Griffolyon. And as soon as it appeared, the battle was over.

Max and Rei came running in to the arcade as Tyson's blade flew from the dish. Robert caught his and then walked off, muttering about something being a waste of time. We all rush to Tyson's side, making sure he is alright . Kenny picks up Tyson's blade. He says we can have the rest of the evening off and that he was going to fix up Tyson's blade.


End file.
